


FIRST NIGHT

by eyeore40



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Sucking, Confessions of love, Deep throat, Derek talks to the Sheriff, Howling, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Running through the forest, Stripping, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40
Summary: Slight departure to the events after Derek pushed Stiles against his bedroom door.  They Kiss, end up in bed and suck cock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [First Night (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275121) by [Igni1LB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB)



> Thought I would post another story about Derek and Stiles. More in the works now that I have gotten a taste of writing. Still not all that good at writing. Hope you all enjoy

It’s late and Stiles sits at his computer thinking he is home alone. It’s dusk and just the moonlight from the window brightens his room slightly. Out in the hall he hears his dad call his name “Stiles”. He starts to turn in his chair and call out to his dad D- and suddenly stops and says “Derek”. There in the corner just beyond the door stands Derek Hale. All 6 feet, 200 lbs. of muscle and astonishing green eyes and chiseled features. Derek Jabs a finger at the door and glares at Stiles. A second jab at the door and Stiles comes back to the here and now. Jumps up and races to the door before his dad opens it. Pokes his head out and says, “Hey dad”. Sherriff Stilinski is in the hall. “What did you say stiles? Err Dad, just dad Stiles stammers. Sherriff Stilinski says “Whatever” Look I have to go into the station, I won’t be back till tomorrow morning, you going to be alright alone tonight? Stiles doesn’t answer for the merest of moments. Then says Yea, I’ll be fine. Steps out into the hall and hugs his dad and says goodnight. Bye says his dad, turns and walks down the hall, moments later the front door opens then shuts. 

Stiles turns heads back into the room. No sooner inside the door and Derek Grabs him by his coat and pushes him against the wall. Derek is mere inches from Stiles. Stiles glances down at Derek’s mouth then back up at those eyes. “What are you playing at Stiles?’. What? Stiles says. You and Scott, I know you were at my place earlier this evening. How do you know we were there Derek? Man, I can smell you a mile away, Derek Says. I should rip your throat out with my teeth Derek says His lips in a snarl baring those bright white teeth. 

Stiles moves his arm up between them and unbuttons his top button, pulling his collar to the side. Lifts his chin, baring his neck and in a low voice says, “bite away sourwolf”. An instant later Derek shifts into werewolf and moves into Stiles neck.   
The instant his lips touch Stiles neck he freezes, there is the tiniest of whimpers that escape his mouth and a noticeable wave goes through his body and he begins to shake. Stiles hands move to the back of Derek’s head, entangling in his hair. He presses Derek’s lips and teeth against his neck and feels him starting to shift back to human. He pulls Derek’s head away and says, “Don’t you dare”. Instantly Derek shifts back to werewolf and Stiles presses him back against his neck. After a moment still holding Derek’s head moves his lips across his throat to the other side. Then up his jawline till their lips meet. And another whimper escapes Derek’s mouth. Stiles opens his mouth and out snakes his tongue to slide up and down Derek’s fangs then finds Derek’s tongue and caresses it. After What seems like an eternity to Derek, Stiles pulls his head back and in a low voice he says, “Your mine”. One-word escapes Derek’s lips, barely audible “yes”. 

Stiles moves his hands from Derek’s head down to his black leather jacket. Grabs it and slides it off of Derek’s shoulder and lets it fall to the floor. Next, he is at Derek’s shirt and unbuttons it and slides it off on to the floor as well. Derek’s breathing begins to get heavier and heavier with each article of clothing he loses. Stiles hand fumbles with Derek’s belt for just a moment, gets the buckle undone, pulls it from his waistband and tosses it to the floor. Derek is about ready to pass out when Stiles drops to his knees and begins to remove Derek’s shoes then socks. His hands fly to Derek’s jeans and unbuttons them, then unzips them and tugs them down. Derek steps out of them and Stiles is face to face with Derek’s engorged cock in his black boxer briefs. Stiles Stand and ever so quietly whispers “your turn”.

Derek is a bit rougher and not as elegant as he removes stiles clothes down to his boxer briefs, that are having trouble concealing Stiles hard cock. Stiles pushes Derek to the bed. Climbs in and pulls Derek on top of him. Derek’s breathing is more under control now. He is still a werewolf as they kiss. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, grabs a handful of hair lifts Derek’s head ever so slightly and says in a very quiet voice “you’re going to fuck me” Derek’s eyes shine bright and his face flushes. 

Fingers still entwined in Derek’s hair Stiles moves his head down to his chest. Derek nibbles and nips at Stiles flesh and ever so lightly sucks at his nipples. Derek licks and kisses as he is guided down stiles stomach He reaches Stiles treasure trail and savors it. Breathes in deeply and his eyes glaze over. Stiles is moaning and letting out a little yelp whenever Derek nips at his skin. Derek is now at Stiles underwear and breathing in the smells of Stiles restrained cock. He licks the cock through the underwear which sends a wave of pleasure through Stiles. He almost jumps off the bed, but Derek’s hands are at his hips fingers in the waist band of his boxer brief. With one quick motion the underpants are down and off of Stiles and thrown to the floor. The next moment Derek’s scruffy chin is rubbing up stiles cock. His tongue darts out and takes a quick lick at the pre-cum oozing from the slit on Stiles dick head. Derek moans ever so quietly and it sends a wave of energy up stiles entire body. Derek moves down to nuzzle stiles balls. He then moves backup stiles body and in moments is face to face with the man he has been in love with for over a year now. As he plants a kiss on Stiles he remembers back to when they first met, and the moment he fell in love with this young man. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Derek with his weight on top of stiles but held up by his arms and legs. He had no desire to harm Stiles in any way. Finally, Stiles broke the kiss and whispered “my turn”. They flipped over so Stiles was on top of Derek. He began to move down his body and kiss, lick and bite his way down. Every time he bit Derek would let out a low growl. Finally, as Stiles was at Derek’s crotch and sniffing his musky scent on his boxer brief’s. Derek said.. Keep that up and you’re going to be in trouble. Stiles said without missing a beat “that’s what I’m hoping for”. Derek rolled his eyes and the smallest of smiles crossed his lips. At that moment stiles hooked his hands into the underwear and hauled it down Dereks legs and then to the floor. Stiles eyes widened at the sight of Dereks naked body and the engorged uncircumcised cock jutting out from Derek’s Groin. Stiles didn’t waste any time as he swallowed the engorged shaft as far down his throat as he could get it. Derek began bucking like crazy as stiles mouth sent waves through his body. The feeling between his legs was so intense that he reared up and howled like never before. It was so loud that every werewolf for at least ten miles heard it. At that moment stiles looked up and released Dereks cock, moved up his body and kissed him with such intensity. He wrapped his arms around derek twisted their bodies and pulled Derek down on top of him. 

Derek had a puzzled look on his face as he stared down at Stiles and said, “why did you stop?”. Stiles grinned from ear to ear and whispered. “Just a sampling of what’s to come”. 

Stiles twisted his body till they were spooning and derek was pressed against his back. Stiles pulled Derek’s arms around his chest and pressed his backside against Derek’s still engorged cock. Derek’s face was nuzzled into the back of stiles neck. He whispered in a low guttural voice “I hate you”. Stiles snickered and Said, “no you don’t” Derek sighed and said quietly “no, no I don’t” A short time later they both dozed off to a deep sleep …


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day following Derek and Stiles first night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. Not sure if this will continue or not. Seeing if it goes anywhere at the moment.

Morning brightens Stiles bedroom finding him and Derek still spooning in his bed. At that moment the door opens, and his dad comes through the door. Stiles—he says and abruptly stops when he sees his son in bed with Derek Hale. 

Stiles stirs, opens his eyes and Says “Oh, dad” realizing that he just got caught with Derek. His father has the slightest smile on his face. Well, I just got home and thought I would make some breakfast, was seeing if you wanted some” he said. Stiles blinked “sure, dad”. “good” said the sheriff and turned to leave the room but stopped. Stiles staring at his dad. Sherriff Stilinski turned and said. 

“oh, and Derek your invited to breakfast too. He smiles and exits the room. 

He hears an audible sigh and release of air from Derek, realizing that Derek was awake for the whole conversation. Keeping his eyes closed and holding his breath. Stiles turns in Derek’s arms and says, “your awake?” “yes” is all Derek says. He open his eyes and he stares at Stiles face “I really hate you”. Stiles smiles “no you don’t”. “No, I guess not” Derek whispers. 

They get up and get dressed, Stiles can’t stop watching Derek get dressed and starts to get hard. Derek places his hand over stiles hardening member and says, “Whoa dude, save that for later” and quickly places a soft kiss on Sties lips. “and how am I supposed to do that with you staring at me like that. Derek just smiles and heads for the bedroom door. They head downstairs as the sheriff is finishing up the pancakes and starting eggs. Derek and stiles sit at the counter and the three of them begin to talk. 

“So, how long has this been going on?” says the sheriff. They both answer at once. Stiles says, “for months now”. Derek says, “since last night”. They turn to stare at each other and Derek is scowling at Stiles. Stiles just smiles, and Derek’s scowl lessens. 

The three talk animatedly during breakfast until Stiles hears his phone ring. He rushes upstairs to answer it leaving Derek in the kitchen alone with his dad. It’s Scott reminding them they have Lacrosse practice. Stiles hangs up realizing that Derek and his dad are alone downstairs, and his eyes grow wide. 

Downstairs in the kitchen the sheriff turns to Derek and askes him a question “What are your intentions with my son?” Derek says quietly “to be with him if he’ll have me, keep him safe, protect him and love him”. Good answer says the sheriff. “one thing, if you ever hurt him I will hunt you down and kill you, do you understand?” Yes, I understand. I will never hurt him, and neither will anyone else, you can trust me on that. 

At that moment Stiles walks back in the room and stares at them. “And what are you two talking about?”. Derek says with a smile”  
Nothing much. Stiles leers between the two of them and turns to grab his school bag. “Well, I have to get to school, I have lacrosse practice this morning.” Derek jumps up from his chair “I’ll take you”

Stiles is a little taken aback but tosses Derek his keys. 

They leave and Derek drives Stiles to school. They park but before getting out he leans over and kisses Derek. He whispers “Later, sourwolf, you’ll get your prize this evening. Derek just beams, and his smile widens. 

As Stiles enters the locker room and sees all the other players getting ready he glances over and sees Scott at the locker next to his. He approaches, and Scott turns “Why do you smell like Derek” Stiles eye brows raise, and he says “What?”. Stiles I smelled him even before you entered the room. 

Scotts eyebrows raised as he said “Oh, he was with you last night when he howled” Stiles just blushed, and his smile widened. Scott says “I don’t think he has howled like that before” 

They joined the other players on the field for practice. Stiles was apparently distracted as he kept missing the ball and Messing up. Finally, the coach yells “Stiles, what is your problem today, your worse than normal?”. Sorry coach just a bit out of sorts I guess” Well, since you can’t seem to do anything right this morning maybe a few laps will get your mind back where it is supposed to be. 

As the school day continues it doesn’t get any better for him. The thought of this evening keeps invading his head and he forgets what he is doing. During lunch Lydia says to him. “So, is Derek the reason your so distracted” “What!!, no, why would you say that?” Well it could be the fact that you just wrote his name about a hundred times on your notebook. Stiles looks down and there all over his notebook is Derek’s name. 

After school Stiles heads to the parking lot to go home and wait for this evening. When he gets there, his jeep is gone. At that moment he realizes that Derek has it and used the jeep to drive to his home. Scott shows up and Says “Where’s your jeep. Stiles frowns and says “he took it”

Stiles starts walking home. A short distance down the road Derek pulls up beside him in the jeep and says, “where you going?” Home of course is all stiles says. “idiot, I told you I would pick you up. “You did? when?” this morning when I dropped you off. Sorry, I didn’t hear you say that. Derek just rolls his eyes and smiles. 

Derek drops stiles off and starts walking home. “Wait, your goanna walk home? “Yes”. It’s at least ten miles, it will take you forever” is all stiles says. Derek smiles and says, “I am a wolf” And starts walking away. Stiles watches him till he hits the woods a couple blocks away and starts running. 

 

‘


	3. Derek Hales House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is chapter three. Should probably give story an actual title. Hope your all enjoying it. It's pretty much my fist time writing since high school. Never enjoyed writing. If anyone feels that something need correcting or the chapters don't sync. Or, maybe I missed a tag that should be included. Please do not hesitate to comment. thanks all

He knows he can easily get in his jeep and head out to Derek’s house, or rather the old dilapidated burned out house where Derek’s family once lived. Stiles has only been in it once since they first met and that was with Scott and only for the briefest of time. 

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and stiles jumped. He rushed to the door and opened it and there was Derek. This gorgeous hunk of man in his tight black jeans white t-shirt that was obviously too small for his broad chest, and that black jacket that he wore no matter what the Stiles is pacing the floor in his kitchen anticipating the arrival of Derek. temperature was outside. 

Stiles grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in the house and kissed him roughly. Derek just smiled and said “easy boy, there will be plenty of time for that. Stiles says, “what if I don’t want to wait”. Derek smiles and whispers “your dad is watching us”. Stiles spins around eyes wide open and there in the doorway his dad is standing. “Oh crap, sorry dad”

Sherriff Stilinski chuckles and says “you two better get to wherever you’re going before this gets more awkward than it already is. He, turns and heads back to the living room but yells over his shoulder “Derek, my son better be back home tomorrow morning in one piece, understand”. “Yes, sir” is all Derek said Stiles looked towards the direction his dad went and then back at Derek with a puzzled look. Derek laughed and then grabbed stiles hand and out the door they went.   
They arrived at Derek’s place a short time later. It was an old colonial style house. It was at one time the Hale’s family house until the fire. It was a burned-out husk of a house. Still mostly in tack and not what you would call livable, but it is where Derek lived. They entered and stiles looks around the front entrance and the living room. The last time it was night and dark and he only made it to the living room. Derek is watching him check out the surroundings and he lets go of stiles hand so that he can look around the house further. Eventually he stares up the stairs and slowly ascends to the 2nd floor each stair he takes his breathing gets deeper. Derek is watching him from the bottom of the stairs. Stiles reaches the top and looks to the hall on the left turns that way takes a couple of steps and turns back to the right, heads down the hall and disappears. 

A few minutes later he whispers Derek’s name. His voice is filled with nervousness. Derek hears this and climbs the stairs 4 at a time. By time he reaches the top stair his fangs are out and claws at the ready turns and enters the room to see stiles standing in front of the huge king size bed. He stops dead and says “stiles” Stiles turns with tears in his eyes and moves towards him. Grabs hold of his werewolf and kisses him. “I love you” 

Derek asks stiles a question “When did you first start loving me?” Stiles still holding onto Derek says “that first day we met in the woods” that first time I saw you standing there it was love at first site, or maybe it was “LUST” he accentuates that last work and then turns pink. Derek smiles and then rolls his eyes. Stiles returns the question “you”. I could smell you in the woods that day it was intoxicating. I had to find out who this person was. When I saw you at first, I was taken aback because you were with another wolf. 

I was with Scott, you thought I was Scott’s. Silly wolf. Scotts my best friend, he’s like a brother to me.   
Their eyes never leaving each other. Stiles slips off Derek’s jacket. Pulls off his belt and does his best to get the too tight t-shirt over Derek’s head. It’s finally off and thrown to the floor. Derek is just beaming. He then goes for Derek’s pants. Derek kicks off his shoes and his pants are pushed down, and he kicks them off. There he stands in just his underwear. Stiles smiles kisses Derek and Derek takes his cue and begins to undress stiles. A bit slower and easier than the night before. 

Stiles pulls Derek up on to the bed. Derek is holding himself just above stiles with his arms and legs. Stiles frowns. “What” is all Derek says. Why won’t you lay on me? I don’t want to hurt you. Stiles smiles and says you won’t. Derek lowers himself completely onto stiles. Stiles moans loudly. Wraps his legs around Derek’s hips and arms around his shoulders and holds him tightly. They kiss for what seems like hours, barely moving at all. 

Stiles finally whispers into Derek’s ear “you ready for your prize?” Derek beams as he looks into stiles eyes. Stiles manages to flip himself under Derek, so he ends up on his belly. Derek kisses the back of stiles neck, then begins to trail down and kiss and nip him softly. When he reaches stiles backside he still has on the shorts. Derek grabs them and removes them from stiles body. 

Derek nips at stiles beautiful round butt cheeks then spreads stiles legs and buries his face between those cheeks. A few moments later stiles says in a breathless voice “now”. Derek lifts his head and a throaty growl escapes his lips. He spits into stiles crack and lubes him up. He goes to lube his cock and realizes he still has his underwear on. 

He rips them off and moves up stiles body till the head of his cock is at stiles opening. He presses and stiles whimpers. Derek freezes. Stiles maneuvers so he can look at Derek. “why did you stop?” All he can say is “did I hurt you?”.   
No, it’s just you’re the first man I have been with. You’re the only man I want to be with. Derek smiles and pushes forward a bit more. Stiles grimaces and pushes back. Derek enters and they both shudder visibly at the sensation. Stiles says in a low voice. “easy big boy, your bigger than I thought” do you want me to stop? Derek says. “only if you want to never fuck me again!”. Derek pushes forward and his entire length is lodged in stiles backside. He lays on stiles for just a moment and then begins to buck his hips. Soft moans start leaving stiles lips the faster and harder Derek gets, the louder stiles moans become. Until Derek is jackhammering into stiles. Then becomes still, stiles Screams “DEREK” and Derek howls like the night before. 

Derek slips from stiles, flips him onto his back and stares into his glazed over eyes. “God, don’t you ever stop doing that”. Derek smiles, kisses him and says “I have no intention of ever stopping, to tell you the truth I don’t think I could if I wanted too. I’m stuck on you. 

They kiss, and cuddle and slip under the covers and drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	4. The Woods and Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the woods, Derek gets shot by a new tuner and the pack shows up to save hm.

THE WOODS AND ARROWS

The morning sun is bright and shining through the window falling on Derek and Stiles sleeping soundly. Suddenly Derek sits straight up in bed and shifts, emitting a deep growl from his chest. Stiles wakes to see Derek jump from the bed to the window pulling on a nearby pair of sweat pants. 

DEREK! Stiles yells. But to no avail Derek is out the window without a word. Stiles jumps from the bed and grabs his pants and shoes. Has them on by the time he hits the front door. Pulls his phone from his pocket and dials Scott. Running around the house looking for Derek as he waits for Scott to answer. The voice on the other end says “hi, its Scott” Stiles yells “He’s Gone”. Scott confused says who’s gone. 

Derek is all stiles can say as he sees Derek running into the woods in the distance. He begins running after him. What do you mean he’s gone! He woke up growling and jumped out the window and headed for the woods. Your window Stiles? No, Scott we were at his house. I spent the night. Do you see him? Yes, but damn he’s fast I’m having a problem keeping an eye on him. 

Follow him as best you can, I’m on my way. 

A few minutes later Stiles lost sight of him. “Fuck, damn sourwolf”, Where the fuck did you go. He began calling Derek’s name as he continued to run through the forest. A short time later he heard a howl. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from, it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He kept moving hoping to catch sight of Derek. His phone buzzed, and he looked at the text it was from Scott. “I’m in the woods, man, I can smell you from here. I’ll catch up soon. 

Stiles pocketed his phone and kept running. Five minutes later he came upon a clearing and stepped into it and Yelled “DEREK” just once before a person with a bow stepped into the clearing, raised the bow and let loose and arrow right at him. All he could see was a flash and then a yelp and then Derek was there on the ground to his side with an arrow in his chest. Stiles Screamed “Derek” and dropped down to Derek’s side. “Get away from him, he’s my prize” came an unfamiliar voice.

Hand on Derek’s chest, stiles spun and glared at the person coming towards them. “Get out of the way so I can finish him off. Stiles stood between Derek and the bowman and just glared at him. “Back off, don’t you dare come any closer. The bowman stopped and looked puzzled “why are you protecting him, he’s just some stupid, dangerous animal. There was a faint whimper from behind stiles. He looked back and Derek was slipping away. Tears filled Stiles eyes as he turned on the bowman and Screamed “GET AWAY, GET AWAY FROM MY WOLF”

Your wolf? Yes, my wolf, my boyfriend, my lover. Stiles knelt down in front of Derek arms spread wide, tears streaming down his face. Derek wrapped his hand in stiles hand and passed out. Stiles just stared at the bowman, eyes red with tears. 

At that moment Scott burst through the clearing and leaped over Derek and Stiles and landed between them and the bowman, with fangs bared and claws at the ready. His deep red eyes glaring at the bowman as he was backing up. Scott howled so loud the air around him vibrated. Moments later Jackson was there, Malia, Parrish and Lydia soon followed. The bowman backed up further and raised his bow. Parrish began to alight with hellhound flame. Lydia opened her mouth and let out a banshee wail set to level a forest. Jackson was at stiles and Derek’s side. Holding Stiles tight. Malia chased after him but abruptly stopped when Scott growl “Malia” She watched as the bowman ran. After a few moments they all turned and saw Stiles slumped against Jackson still holding Derek’s limp hand. As they approached, Scott growled “wolfsbane” 

Stiles looked at him questioningly. The arrow, he growled. Scott knelt rolling Derek onto his back, looked at Stiles and said, “Be Strong, he’ll need you”. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Derek squeezed stiles hand and howled and then fell silent. “Parrish” Lydia said. Parrish knelt down, his fire alight and burned the poison out of Derek’s chest. He began breathing, and Stiles flung himself onto him wrapping his arms around him and crying. 

A short time later they helped carry Derek back to the house and get him back into bed, so he could rest the others were downstairs while Stiles and Scott remained in the room until Derek came around. He looked up to see Stiles face just above him. He realized there was someone else there and looked over at Scott. “thanks” He looked back at Stiles and smiled. Stiles wrapped his arms around him causeing him to wince slightly, Stiles moved away quickly a look of horror on his face. 

Derek grabbed his hand before he could get too far away. He smiled and said “you didn’t hurt me” Scott came over and placed his hands on both their shoulders. Glad you’re going to be ok man. And then turned and left the room. 

Stiles glared at him and said, “don’t you ever do that again, don’t ever run off like that”. Sorry, I didn’t know who the person was I just knew he was close and I was afraid he might hurt you. Stiles swatted his shoulder and Derek looked surprised. Dumb sourwolf and bent down to kiss him. I’ll be right back. 

Stiles went down stair where the others were waiting. He hugged Scott then Lydia and Malia. Jackson and Parrish gave him a pat on the back. Thanks, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up. 

A new hunter is in town Lydia said. He appears to not know any of the locals or he would have never ventured into these woods and messed with this pack. I’ll keep my eye out for any new people in town Parrish said. Thanks stiles said again. He turned and ascended the stairs back to Derek. As they watched him turn at the top of the stairs to were Derek was Jackson whispered to Scott. “when did this happen, those two? Scott smiled, it’s been building for a while. It finally happened a couple nights ago. They have been pretty much inseparable since.


End file.
